Sheik's Dreams
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: Every night since meeting the Hero, Sheik has dreamt about being with him. One night the dreams seem to become a little too real. Sheik has always been a guy, deal with it! LinkXSheik


**Info: every night since meeting the hero of time in the temple of time, Sheik of the Sheikah has dreamt about him. The dreams are sometimes cute and others just downright embarrassing, but he loves them all. Except one night when the dreams become a little too real. Sheik has always been a guy, deal with it! LinkXSheik**

**Hello all! I know I was supposed to be finished my other story… and I'll get to it… eventually ! In the meantime I've become obsessed with Legend of Zelda, Link and Sheik in particular, so I HAD to write a fanfic about them! This is my first M rated one too so I'm super excited 8D**

**So important details: **

**one) this takes place in the Ocarina of Time area although there are a two Twilight Princess aspects through in as well! These are the stalhounds (which only appear in TP) and the eventual red chu and red chu jelly (again only in TP) but I put them in here anyways ^^.**

**Two) I don't care what any of you say, Sheik has never been and will never be a girl. HE doesn't look like one and the magic required to change a person from one sex to the other has not been shown in the Ocarina of Time story (except for maybe with Ganon… but definitely not with Zelda _) so therefore the conclusion is that Zelda and Sheik were separate people. Sheik was assigned to help out the Hero and ended up falling in love. Then order to draw out Ganondorf (and give the Hero extra incentive to defeat him) Zelda switched with Sheik at the last second (the blinding flash of light was when they did it, do you ever see a transformation sequence? I think not!). Sheik was just biding his time afterwards so he could be with the Hero… I just don't want to wait so I wrote this fanfic instead 8D**

**Three) once again I don't own Legend of Zelda, any of the character, plot, etc ^^**

**Four) and finally if you like this story let me know! Review or even just favourite ^^ **

**Thanks again and happy reading!**

**Sheik's Dreams**

Sheik of the Sheikah sighed tiredly as he perched in a tree not far from where the Hero of Time slept soundly on the ground, underneath the moonlight-caused shade of a different tree. The Sheikah had taken it upon himself to watch over the Hero every night, only allowing himself to rest when the Hero was taking on a temple. This decision was the result of one much too recent close call with a pack of those skeletal dogs called Stalhounds one night. Fortunately Sheik had heard the threat coming, despite being asleep about 100 meters away, and managed to wake the Hero and help fend off the pack when they came. However, the incident made Sheik determined to fulfill his destiny of keeping the Hero of Time safe from harm as he took on the temples of Hyrule and eventually came up against the evil usurper king, Ganondorf.

Sheik, however, was definitely not complaining. If staying up the entire night to play the role of "night watch" meant that he would be able to watch the Hero as he slept, the Sheikah was definitely willing to do so.

Sheik had known he was in love with the Hero since first seeing him in the temple of time. The feelings had started out initially as pure infatuation, in part caused by the Hero's amazing appearance as well as the air of mystery surrounding the young warrior. He was mature and child-like simultaneously and the legend surrounding the Hero of Time only helped to contribute to Sheik's fascination with the man. As the Sheikah learned more about him from observation as well as from the brief encounters they've had, the feelings that were felt for the Hero only grew and intensified.

One of the side effects of these feelings was also the reason that Sheik was somewhat disappointed to not be able to sleep; for ever since he had met the Hero, Sheik had dreamt about him every night.

The dreams' contents were different every night and would range anywhere from purely affectionate, such as holding hands, exchanging soft kisses and uttering of loving words and gestures, to mind-blowing lust filled nights that left Sheik aching when he woke up in the morning. However, the one thing that was consistent was the Hero's love for the Sheikah. Every dream, the Hero of Time would tell Sheik how much he loved him and never wanted to be apart from him, where upon Sheik would echo his love's words.

One of the guilty pleasures that Sheik allowed himself in each dream was the ability to say the Hero's real name, "Link". Every time the Sheikah heard the name it would send a thrill of excitement through his body and make his heart flutter restlessly in his chest. Outside of his fantasies and dreams he was all business, addressing the Hero as just that: "The Hero of Time"; as a proper Sheikah and Shadow Guardian of the Royal Family should.

However, since taking on the task of guardian of the night, the Shadow Warrior had only been able to meet the Hero in his dreams when the Hylian had been occupied the fire temple. Even then it had only been the one night that the Sheikah passed out from exhaustion. Sheik never slept much when the Hero was not within his sight, and when he did it was a restless sleep.

The Hero of Time would never and could not ever know of the Sheikah's feelings for him. It was not right for a Shadow Warrior to fall in love with someone with the status that the Hero held, the Sheikah were only servants of the royal family. Nor would he ever know that the Shadow Warrior followed him everywhere. The Sheikah were masters of stealth and Sheik, having been chosen for this task because of the exceptional skills he possessed that surpassed the other young tribe members, was definitely no exception. He slipped through the grass and trees as silently as the wind and not even the small, easily startled creatures of the forest noticed his presence.

Sheik rubbed his eyes again and turned his head for a broad sweep of the surrounding trees around the clearing the Hero had chosen as his resting place. The Shadow Warrior had nodded in approval at the Legendary Warrior's choice; the place was secluded and protected by a thick wall of thorny bushes on one side and a wide stream on the other. The Hero was definitely growing wiser.

Sheik, himself, had chosen a large blooming cherry blossom tree to observe the Hylian from. Its light coloured petals easily concealed his white and blue Warrior's outfit while still allowing a generous amount of shadow from the moon to hide his presence from prying eyes. The only thing that would have stood out was the one blood red eye that was not obscured by his thick blonde bangs; it seemed to shine through the darkness much like a cat's would.

Standing guard for the Hero had been a quite well thought-out plan on Sheik's part. However, the lack of sleep was seriously starting to affect his ability to do his job. If he had stayed completely neutral towards the Hero like he was supposed to, he would have been able to achieve rest during the times when the Legendary Warrior was performing his own duties in the temples; but he had become completely attached to the man. Needless to say, since Sheik hadn't sleep for quite a number of days, he was completely exhausted.

Sheik sighed heavily and tried to focus on the clearing for one last scan of the area to ensure its security before leaning heavily against the trunk of the protective cherry blossom tree. He tiredly swept his hand across his forehead, briefly revealing his other eye before his bangs returned to their previous shielding position. This wasn't working, he needed some sleep or he would be completely useless to the Hero, and that was something the Sheikah would never allow to happen.

They were quite close to Kakariko Village, since the Hylian had a few things that he need to do there, so Sheik decided that he would force himself to get some sleep when they got there. Another night or two of constant vigil shouldn't be too trying on his mind, would it?

Sheik couldn't answer the question his brain had proposed to him for something even more pressing suddenly became apparent to him… the surrounding forest was suddenly quiet.

Now this wasn't the usual nighttime quiet, where all you heard was the occasional owl and other nocturnal creature call out to the moon. This was a pressing silence that seemed to close in on you, snatch away all of your rationality and still every animal in the forest. This is the silence of approaching danger.

Suddenly alert, the Shadow Warrior dropped swiftly down from his perch and landed with a soft thud on the ground below, crouching in a ready position and wearily eyeing the surrounding bush. He stood and slowly made his way over to the sleeping Hylian, standing between him and the eerily silent forest, deciding it was a bigger threat than the water would be. He debated whether or not to wake the Hero and decided that he would let him sleep until the danger was confirmed. An ominous rustling of the trees on his right made Sheik lean down and touch the other warrior's shoulder gently, while keeping an eye on the direction of the noise.

"Hero… Hero" The Sheikah called in a hushed whisper.

A protesting groan sounded from the sleeping figure before two stunning blue eyes opened to meet with the Sheikah's own briefly lowered red ones. Confusion then recognition then happiness flashed over the Warrior's face as his mind caught up with the situation.

"Sheik!" The Shadow Warrior's heart leapt into his mouth at the joyful way his name was said.

"Stay silent, Hero" He continued in his urgent whisper, "there is an enemy nearby, be on high alert" he tore his eyes away from the man he loved and surveyed the area again, allowing the Hero to gather his sword and shield before standing by the Shadow Warrior's side.

Silently, Sheik gestured towards where he heard the rustling sound and the Hero drew his weapon from its sheath, pointing the tip threatening to the bush. The Sheikah had drawn two knives from concealed places on his own person when he had dropped down from the tree and now he held them in a defensive stance, waiting.

After several silent moments, Sheik could tell that the Hero was starting to get restless, never being the best for staying still for too long.

"Are you sure you heard something? It doesn't sound like anything is out there" The Legendary Warrior commented in a whisper, "maybe the night is playing tricks on your senses?" He offered.

Sheik stayed silent, weapons still raised in ready but doubt running through his mind. It was very likely that he had imagined it at this point, knowing how tired he had been while sitting in the tree.

He started to lower his weapons and was about to apologise to the Hero for the unnecessary awakening when the Hero's fairy guide, Navi, who had sensed the importance of silence in this situation and stayed quiet, suddenly piped up with a loud, "watch out!" startling Sheik back into defense mode as a large swarm of Keese suddenly flew into the clearing, appearing to be unimpeded by the thick tree branches.

The Hero quickly grabbed his bow and quiver and rapidly shot off a couple of arrows into the flock taking out at least half before they were upon the two warriors. Sheik relaxed a little bit knowing that between the two of them they would be able to easily handle this threat. However right when the Keese were about to close in, another distraction took place to their left and they both looked over to see two Poes and four Blue Bubbles emerge from the darkness, seemingly out of nowhere, and charge blindly at them.

Sheik reacted first and threw his knives at two of the Bubbles, knocking their wings off and leaving them as skulls bouncing around on the ground. He ran over to them, trusting the Hero to be able to handle the Keese, and flipped up in the air. Drawing another two daggers from his person midway, he plunged them into one skull before turning on the other and finishing it with a swift downward kick.

Sheik glanced over his shoulder as he heard a Poe swing its lantern behind him, making a vertical helicopter movement with it. The Sheikah leapt up in the air and back flipped over it to land in a crouching position. He ran forward and slashed with his daggers at the Poe's back, dropping it before it realized what happened.

The Shadow Warrior, feeling a little less apprehensive after taking out half of the monsters, risked a glance at the Hero to see how he was faring. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the Warrior holding his injured left shoulder, which was bleeding profusely, his sword being loosely held in said arm, obviously in too much pain to hold it up. Looking for a reason as to why such an injury would occur, he saw a Dinolfos raise its sword and charge toward the Hero. The monster had obviously ambushed and overwhelmed the Hero while he was dealing with the Keese.

In his distracted state, Sheik didn't hear the distinctive spitting sound behind him or notice the nut that was hurled toward him from an Octorok in the shallow stream until it had hit him hard in the back. It knocked the wind out of him and forced him on his stomach in the grass. As he struggled to regain his breath and stand up, the final Poe took the opportunity to slam its lantern into Sheik's defenseless back, creating a large gash and causing the Shadow Warrior to see bursts of light in his vision. He managed to roll over as the Poe crashed his lantern into the spot Sheik had been laying seconds before. He stood quickly but shakily to his feet and slashed at the Poe, causing it to flee a little ways away. Before the Sheikah could finish it off, the two Bubbles charged forward and bit onto Sheik's right arm viciously.

He cried out slightly at the intense pain radiating up his arm before stabbing one of them with a dagger and shaking off the other. He kicked one into the air before roundhouse kicking it, making it a pile of dust. He threw his left dagger at the other, making it join in the same state as its kin. He managed to barely dodge another nut thrown at him from the Octorok and threw a dagger at the returning Poe, ending its existence before deflecting a third nut from the octopus creature back at itself, killing it as well.

He ignored the excruciating pain from the various injuries and turned towards the Hero who was still fighting off the Dinolfos and a few remaining Keese. Shiek rushed over to him and managed to block a diving Keese by throwing himself in between it and the Hero, suffering a gush across his chest as a result. He slashed at the creature and then at two more who were trying the same tactic. After throwing his remaining daggers at the other two Keese, he turned to the Dinolfos the Legendary Warrior was fending off, noticing it was weakened quite a bit. Sheik charged at the beast after the Hero gave it quite a nasty slash with his sword and intended on finishing it with a powerful punch to the head. Instead, the beast managed to react quick enough to claw at Sheik's previously uninjured left arm before he could do anything. The Sheikah was thrown to the side with a loud expiration of air from his lungs. He laid still for a while, trying to catch his breath, and could hear the Hero's enraged yell before hearing the Dinolfos emit a straggled sound, indicating it had fallen to the Hero's sword.

Sheik managed to stand up before the Hylian could rush over to help him.

"Sheik! Are you alright?" He asked in a panicked voice.

Sheik nodded, too disoriented to respond. The sleepless nights had obviously taken their toll if he was so incapacitated after such a battle. The Hero was visibly relieved and offered a small smile to the Shadow Warrior, "That was-"

In that instant Sheik collapsed, he legs having failed him completely this time.

"SHEIK!" The Hero ignored any rule that would have wanted him to lower his voice, in case other monsters were about. He rushed forward and fell down on his hands and knees beside the Sheikah, "Sheik! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Sheik struggled to stay focused on his love's face, even as the man grabbed his head and cradled it in his arms, but the darkness around the edges of his vision grew until they threatened to overwhelm him completely.

"Sheik! Please stay awake! Don't close your eyes!" The Hero sounded hysterical and Sheik thought he could see tears forming in his eyes as the Legendary Warrior took in the extent of the damage the Sheikah had received.

The darkness was too much and Sheik succumbed to it, uttering one word as he did so, "Link…"

Sheik was finally, after days of constant vigilance, sleeping and with that of course came the dream. This time it seemed to pick up from after the fight in the forest.

In it Sheik woke up in a bed that he remembered was one of the one's in the inn in the middle of Kakariko Village. He groaned sleepily as his dream-mind tried to catch up on everything that happened and take in his surroundings. He didn't notice anyone in the room but there was a chair that indicated there had been someone sitting at his side at some point. He also noticed a glass of water placed on the table next to him. He gratefully reached over and took it, drinking half before setting it down again. This was when he noticed that he could no longer feel any of the injuries he had. He looked down at himself, pulling back the covers of the bed, and saw that he was only wearing his cowl and some loose shorts, but almost all of his upper body and arms were covered in bandages.

It took him a moment to remember that this was a dream and of course he wouldn't feel any of the injuries that he had suffered. He heaved a large sigh and lay back down. Before he could close his eyes again he heard the door open and looked over to see a stressed looking Hero come in with some soup. The second the Hero of Time saw the Sheikah's opened eyes, Sheik could see a visible change in him. His shoulders relaxed and his face shone with relief, happiness and a third emotion that Sheik joyfully recognized as affection. This dream was starting off very well.

The Hero placed the bowl down and rushed to his side, "I'm so glad you are finally awake".

Sheik thanked his imagination for creating this scenario in his dream; this would be the best way he could have woken up from his injuries, to find the Hero doting over him like he was.

"The doctor said that you were suffering from exhaustion and there was no telling when you would finally wake up… have you not been sleeping well, Sheik?" The Shadow Warrior loved the way his name sounded from those lips.

Sheik smiled slightly, though it was unnoticeable under his cowl, and looked into the Hero's eyes, "I'm fine now…" He reached forward and laid his hand gently on the one that had been placed on the Hero's lap. The Legendary Warrior's face became an embarrassed shade of red and he stared down at the Sheikah's hand in surprise, suddenly too shy to meet with his blood red eyes. Sheik's smile grew a little wider; he loved it when the Hero became self-conscious with his show of affection in his dreams. It made him wonder how he would react in reality if Sheik did this, "Thank you…" he let a slight blush colour his own cheeks, "Link" the Shadow Warrior enjoyed the way the name rolled off his tongue, how personal it was.

The Hero looked up into Sheik's eyes in shock at the informality, "S-Sheik!... you j-just…" he couldn't seem to be able to form a comprehensive sentence and his face went a darker shade of red.

The Shadow Warrior suddenly felt a little embarrassed and lowered his gaze to their hands, "s-so what happened?" he cursed his stuttering, trying to seem calm in the Hero's presence was always a feat even in a normal situation. He looked back into his eyes.

The Hero was watching him intently, as if searching for something he felt would for sure present itself on the Sheikah's face, which was still redder than a rose. He opened his mouth and spoke slowly and purposefully, "after you passed out, I carried you on my back to the field that led to Kakariko, I called Epona and rode with you in front of me all the way to this inn… you've been out for almost two days now".

Sheik glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was almost completely set and cast a rosy colour over the entire room. He turned back to the Hero, was he really blushing or was it just the sunset? He wondered.

The strange look the Shadow Warrior didn't change though and the Hero spoke again, the emotion in his voice sounding strange yet familiar to Sheik, "Why… You just called me by my name… my actual name, not a title… didn't you?" he asked.

A little confused, Sheik answered, "I did… Hero" it was strange, the Hero was acting strange, even for his dreams and the fluttering in the Shadow Warrior's chest seemed to be incredibly pronounced. Even his cheeks seemed hotter than they should have been and he was suddenly very thankful that his cowl had been left on. The Legendary Hero frowned slightly at Sheik reverting back to the formal title.

"But… y-you've never called me anything but 'Hero'… why did you… you called me 'Link' back in the forest as well, didn't you?... why?" The slight falter in his voice confused the Sheikah even more. The Hero in his dreams always seemed so sure of himself, and even though Sheik found this new twist very endearing, it was also unnerving.

"W-well… it is your name… a-and I…" he couldn't speak anymore.

"You always seemed so formal… didn't you tell me it was part of being a Sheikah, to keep up propriety?" The Hero's gaze seemed to get more intense, as if begging Sheik to say or do something that was a mystery to the Sheikah Warrior.

"W-well…" What was wrong with him? This was just a dream, he just needed to do something like he did every time he dreamt.

The Hero raised the hand that was unoccupied by Sheik's and moved it to the Shadow Warrior's face, hesitating slightly before placing it on his cheek. Sheik's eyes almost fluttered close at the contact and he had to supress a sigh from escaping but he had no control over the frantic beating of his heart. The warm, slightly battle worn finger-tips felt amazing, "why…?" the hero asked again.

Looking into his love's eyes, the Shadow Warrior decided that he wanted to do something to get this dream back to normal. His eyes wandered down to the Hero's slightly parted, questioning and tempting lips and before he could properly think through what he was about to do, the Shadow Warrior pulled down his cowl slightly, leaned forward and placed is own lips on the other's.

All at once a flood of overwhelming love washed over Sheik, giving him goosebumps all over his body and making him close his eyes against the feelings. His heart seemed to have left his chest completely now and had taken up residence in his mouth, making it incredibly difficult to breathe. He felt the Hero stiffen against his lips but as soon as Sheik removed the hand that was previously covering the other's, the Legendary Warrior was returning the kiss with vigour.

Sheik gasped into the kiss as the Hero slid his now free hand around the Shadow Warrior's waist, pulling him closer. The feel of the Chosen Hero's hands on him was perfect and their lips fit together as though they had been made specifically for each other. The Hero took the opportunity Sheik's opened mouth presented to deepen the kiss, pulling his face closer in and gently sliding his tongue inside his mouth. The Shadow Warrior's body shivered in response and somewhere in the back of his mind he noted how un-Sheikah-like he was being, but this was a dream, his fantasy, and he could be as improper as he wanted to be. He raised his other arm and tightly gripped the front of the Hero's tunic, moving his lips to match his love's. He loved his dreams.

Suddenly the Hero, obviously feeling a little bolder, moved his teeth down to Sheik's lower lip and bit it slightly, not enough to really hurt him but enough that it caused a little jolt of excitement to run through him. He moaned slightly and could feel his body heat up in response to the slightly more aggressive action. So it was going to be one of _those_ dreams, Sheik could feel himself getting aroused in anticipation.

Suddenly several things hit the last remaining rational part of his brain. The bite had hurt, not a lot mind but enough that he actually felt it. Dreams were supposed to be free of pain weren't they? Which meant that this…

Sheik's eyes snapped open and he lurched back away from the Hero, breaking the contact between their lips, the only indication that they were ever together being the small trail of saliva that had broken as they parted and was now on the corner of each of their mouths. The Hero's eyes were still closed and his face was a picture of serenity. The Shadow Warrior gazed at him with wide eyes until the Hero's own cerulean one's opened and a shudder of want course through Sheik.

The Legendary Hero of Time was gazing at him with an expression that portrayed confusion but more importantly his eyes were filled with hunger, a hunger for Sheik.

The Shadow Warrior forced his eyes away from the Hero's and pulled his cowl back up over his mouth and nose, feeling incredibly exposed all of a sudden, "T-this… this is a dream… isn't it?" He asked desperately, moving as far away from the other man as he possibly could while staying on the bed.

The confusion in the Hero's eyes briefly overpowered the want as he tilted his head slightly to the side, "a dream? Why would this be a dream?"

"Y-you!... I…" Sheik's hand covered his clothed mouth in horror; this wasn't a dream at all. He bit the inside of his mouth to test it and almost lost it when he felt the pain that accompanied the action. He had just shown his secret fantasies to the Hero and there was no way he could hide from it.

He looked back up into the Hero's eyes reluctantly and almost whimpered at what he saw reflected in them. The hunger had grown so much that it had darkened his normally cerulean eyes almost to a royal blue and the Sheikah felt the stare dive straight to the already obvious want that grew between his legs.

Desperation coursed through the Shadow Warrior, he felt his normally solid resolve slipping in a way it never had before. Just one look from the Legendary Hero and he was about to break every oath he had sworn to himself the day he meet the Hero.

He needed to get out of here.

Without even letting his mind properly plan out a course of action or even an excuse, he leapt out of the bed on the side away from the Hero, bolted across to the other side of the room, wrenched open the door and burst out of the room. The Hero had fast reflexes but they were nowhere near to that of a Sheikah, which allowed Sheik to be all the way down the hall, dodging around startled residents and servents, before the Hero even made it to the door to shout his name behind him.

The Shadow Warrior ran down the stairs to the main lobby and rushed outside, ignoring the protests from the inn keeper. He briefly looked around himself, trying to figure out where would be the best place to stay for a while so he could recompose himself. He was able to briefly register in his mind that he didn't have any Deku nuts with him before a shout of his name from those sinfully delicious lips sounded from the inn behind him. He took off to the first place he could think of before the Hero could see where he was going, the Shadow Temple.

He sprinted past the few people that were out wandering during the night, trying to keep to the shadows as his training had taught him, but it seemed his rationality had been left behind in the room at the inn and many people called out in surprise as the half-naked Sheikah went by. He chanted the Sheikah code under his breath, trying to calm down the intense heat that was still flowing through him, seeming to focus on the lower half of his body.

He made it to the graveyard and dashed up to the top of the hill, ignoring the few wandering spirits and Poes drifting lazily in the moonlight. He used his Sheikah abilities to jump up high at the wall behind the two largest tombstones of the graveyard and quickly scale it, flipping himself over the short fence that separated him from the Temple of Shadows. He landed with a soft thud and instantly dropping to his hands and knees, panting hard and staring fixedly at the warp pad that would eventually bring the Hero to this same place when it was time. He silently thanked whoever was listening for the fact that the Hero of Time did not yet have the Nocturne of Shadow.

He groaned as another surge of want rushed through him at the thought of the blonde Hylian. His whole body ached every time he thought of the way the Hero had stared at him before he fled the inn. His skin had a weird tingling feeling to it that Sheik really wanted to scratch but he knew it was not an itch that he'd be able to satisfy. His entire being felt like it was on fire and he was barely self-aware enough to crawl over to the warp pad and sit cross-legged on it.

His shivered violently not from the climate as he laid his hands, palms up, on his knees and closed his eyes. Sheik tried to focus on his breathing and not on what his body really wanted him to do right then.

However, even in front of the Shadow Temple, a place that holds a special place for the Sheikah because of their mutual devotion to the Shadow, he couldn't concentrate. Shadows were something that, for the Sheikah, were not evil but a necessary part of life, a companion to Light. Evil and Darkness were two entirely different things. Shadow and Darkness were soft and calming, embracing anyone who was willing to open their heart to them. However, the shadows seem to offer little assistance to the Warrior at the moment as he struggled with himself.

Everytime he closed his eyes, the Hero's hunger-filled eyes drifted into his vision and threatened to drive Sheik mad. How was he supposed to do his duty now? Any sort of control he had over his feelings for the Hero were now all but gone.

His body ached for his hand to slide further up his leg to the place all of the heat of his body seemed to be assembling, but he forced himself to deny it. He knew that if he gave in there was no way he could ever go back; he would be giving into his treacherous body's needs and it would cause his desires to get even worse.

"Damn it…" he growled in a soft strangled voice, leaning forward to touch his head to the ground, his hand getting dangerously close to the most heated part of his body.

"Found you" The voice from the source of his current predicament said behind him. The voice sounded winded but also very husky and sent a chill down Sheik's spine.

The Shadow Warrior sat up and twisted his body around before scrambling away from the Hylian in a very un-Sheikah-like way. His back came in contact with solid rock and his heart sank, he was stuck.

The Hylian put away the hookshot he had in his hand, eyes never leaving the Shadow Warrior, as though he was afraid he'd disappear if he looked away even for a second. This was probably true.

"Sheik," the Sheikah supressed a moan upon hearing his name said in the breathless whisper the Hero was speaking in, "please don't run from me…"

"I-I… I just had some business to do…" he offered lamely, wishing that the Hero would just turn around and walk away and maybe leave Sheik the last of his remaining sanity.

The Legendary Hero obviously didn't hear the man's silent pleas and took a couple of steps towards him.

Sheik drew his legs toward himself in both an effort to conceal his obvious need and to subconsciously block his mind from the dangerous thoughts that were overwhelming it.

"What… what happened… at the inn…? What was that all about?" The Hero crouched in front of the Sheikah.

The Shadow Warrior refused to look into the Hero's eyes so he looked at a stone not too far from the other Warrior's foot and tried to gather all of his resolve to return to his normal Sheikah Warrior self, "I… I seemed to have been a little delusional as a result of the lack of sleep I've been getting and the injuries I sustained, I just-"

"Sheik!" The Hero interrupted in a strange voice, it wasn't irritated but it was definitely impatient and desperate, "Sheik look at me"

The voice had such a strange hold over the Shadow Warrior that he instantly obeyed.

The want that was so clear in the Hero's eyes almost broke what little mental stability Sheik had left over and all he could do was stare into them, the only thought going through his head was how much he loved those eyes.

At this point the Hero of Time took the distraction to his advantage and leaned forward. Sheik's mind didn't comprehend what was happening when slightly rough fingertips pulled down his cowl completely and he only caught up when the warm lips of the man he loved descended on his own.

That was the last thing his resolve could handle and he felt the last piece of restraint he had snap the instant he felt that wonderful mouth on him. He wove his hands through the Hero's sunshine gold hair and pulled him closer, his body tingling when he felt two hands place themselves on his back.

He felt the Hero's tongue on his lips and immediately opened them, enjoying as the familiar appendage reclaimed where it had been moments before at the inn. Sheik shivered at the foreign but not unwelcomed feeling of the great Hero of Time's tongue explored around his mouth. He felt like he was falling and was certain that if it wasn't for the strong arms around him he would have collapsed a while ago.

Suddenly he felt hard ground against his back and realized that the falling feeling wasn't completely in his head. The Hero had lowered him to the ground and was now laying flush up against him. The Sheikah went even redder as he realized that his arousal was now pushing itself against the Hero's thigh. There was no way he wouldn't notice it!

Sheik was about to move up slightly so as to attempt to hide his obvious problem from the man hovering over him, ravaging his mouth. However, the Hero seemed to have a different idea and instead the Shadow Warrior had to deal with his love's leg shifting slightly against the hardness between his legs, electing a strained moan from him.

Sheik was mortified at the noise and tried to move away from the Hero. Suddenly he heard a moan come from the beautiful mouth above him and felt it vibrate through his own jaw. The Sheikah's eyes snapped open at the sound. It was exactly like his own seconds before!

But that wasn't what had surprised Sheik; the reason the Hero even made the sound was what caused the Shadow Warrior to feel a rush of want course through him. The Legendary Hero of Time was just as aroused as Sheik was if the thing pressing into his hip was any indication.

Their lips parted, upon the Hero's initiation. His eyes opened slowly and the look he gave the Sheikah as they both panted heavily into the night air was even more intense than a few moments ago. Sheik was sure that his now exposed face was also clearly showing his desire as the man above him gave a throaty groan and started attacking his neck and collar bone, careful to go around the bandages present on his naked torso.

The Shadow Warrior never knew how sensitive these parts of his body were until the Hero starting kissing, licking, nipping and sucking his way along them. Although he had to question if it really was because of his skin or if it was the pure fact that it was the Hero of Time who was doing it that made him feel this way. He squirmed and shut his eyes tight, trying his hardest not to groan for fear it would cause the magnificent dream to end but also because he was afraid of the intensity of his own feelings.

The Legendary Warrior licked his way from the base of Sheik's neck to his ear lobe, taking it in his mouth and licking his way around it before travelling up his way to the tip of the Sheikah's ear. Sheik himself had turned his head slightly both to allow easier access for the Hero and out of embarrassment. Everything the Hero did seemed to fan the flames of passion and want inside him until he couldn't see anything but the Hero himself. Why did his ear have to be so sensitive as well!

At some point during the Chosen Hero's actions, he had taken off the gauntlets around his arms as well as his gloves. Sheik only knew this because the Hero then proceeded to grab both of the Sheikah's hands and pin them above his head, fingers interlacing with each other. The action was quite dominating, which Sheik found himself enjoying, much to his surprise. Having the Hero completely immobilize his arms while attacking his neck was really making the Sheikah's heart pounding wildly in his chest.

The Hero stopped his harassment of the Shadow Warrior's neck and ears, much to his quiet disappointment, and looked down at the Sheikah, who opened his own blood red ones to stare back.

However, he was not disappointed for long. The Hero descended on him again and hungrily claimed his lips in a fiery kiss that seemed to suck the breath right out of the Sheikah. He could feel the Hero's arousal brush against him every time they moved and didn't know how much longer he could stay quiet. He was a Sheikah, but apparently a few moments with the great Hero of Time was enough to break all the training he had acquired over the years in the art of silence and stealth and nearly had him moaning and groaning in pleasure.

He subconsciously arched himself into the Hero and ground the sign of his pleasure into the Hero's thigh. He was surprised when the Hero groaned again and started to think that maybe he was having the same effect on the Hero as he did on the Sheikah.

This thought started to worry Sheik. He was worried that the Hero was just acting on an impulse, a basic instinct to fulfill one's desire with another person. He loved the Legendary Hero and truly wanted to be with him like this, but not if it was just a one-time deal. What if the Hero regretted it tomorrow and told the Sheikah to never come near him again? What if the Hero discovered his feelings and then felt awkward about doing this with him upon learning that it actually meant something to Sheik? What if this destroyed everything that Sheik worked so hard to build? This was exactly why he never acted on his feelings; he loved the Hero and would do anything to be with him, even if it was just purely companionship. He couldn't stand the idea of never being able to be around the man ever again…

As if sensing his hesitation, the Hero pulled away again and gave Sheik the sexiest, self-conscious smile he had ever seen, "Sheik…" want surged through the Shadow Warrior's at the huskiness in the Hylian's voice. He let go of one of his hands and brushed aside the blonde fringe to reveal Sheik's hidden red eye, the action making the Sheikah breath in sharply, "I… I-I love you, Sheik… Ple… Please don't tell me… that my hoping was all for nothing…"

He had never seen the Hero look so distraught before and in those cerulean eyes he recognized the intense love that was directed towards him.

Sheik felt a thousand different emotions sudden flow into him, as though those words were hammers that broke the dam holding back his feelings, but nothing was stronger than the one that made his heart thud wildly in his chest. None was stronger than his love for the Hero.

After days, weeks, months of agonizing over the fact that his feelings would never be returned and the fact that a Sheikah shouldn't have these feeling for the Hero of Time, he was now being told that the man he loved, loved him back.

"I… I don't care what other people have to say about this, Sheik… I love you and… and that has been true since I met you!... I don't care that I'm the Hero of Time and I'm supposed to be with the Princess Zelda… I love _you_ and that is never going to change" The Hero was still panting from their earlier actions and his voice was coated thickly with lust, love, desperation and uncertainty.

It made the confession all the more endearing to the Sheikah below him.

Sheik moved his recently freed hand and ran it down the side of the Hero's face before cupping his cheek. He pulled his head forward and met his lips halfway, kissing him with every ounce of feeling that was in his body. When they parted Sheik looked at the Hero with eyes free of their usual restraints, his love showing freely in the soft gaze he aimed at his love. He was delighted to find that a similar look was being directed at him, the handsome face of his Hero making it a thousand times sweeter, "I love you, Link… and I will always love you" His face heated up again as he realized how corny it sounded to his own ears.

The Hylian's smile went even softer and his face also turned a bright red colour, making the Sheikah want to kiss him again. Though it seemed as if the Hero had the same idea in mind for he leaned down and their lips touched again.

This kiss turned feverish rapidly and Sheik's hands started wandering all over the Hylian's back. The Hero apparently wasn't going to have any of that and grabbed his hand, trapping it with his other in a tight grip above the Sheikah's head again. This time the Legendary Warrior pinned his arms with just one of his own, allowing his other hand to freely travel across the Shadow Warrior's muscular chest.

Sheik arched into the touch and couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping his throat. The Hero's hands seemed to have the incredible ability to set a fire under his skin where ever it touched making him shudder and lean into the touch greedily. His entire body tingled and he could feel the heat and blood rush towards his pelvis rapidly, adding to the tension he had been feeling there for a while. Unconsciously, he once again ground his hips into the Hero and breathed in sharply though his nose at the bolt of pleasure that shot through him at the contact.

Sheik decided that the pace they were setting was far too slow for his liking.

He used his quick reflexes to hurriedly pull out of the Hero's grasp and used his shoulder to push himself up and on top of the great Hero of Time. The Hylian's look of bewilderment made Sheik smirk and he captured his lips in an even more heated kiss. They battled for dominance by way of their tongues, while the Sheikah made quick work of getting the Hero just as exposed as he was. They broke briefly to allow the famous green tunic and white undershirt to be pulled over his head in one fluid movement. The moment they were gone, Sheik's lips were back on the Hero's.

The Shadow Warrior then left his love's mouth to travel across his jaw line and pepper their way down his neck. He sucked on the Hero's collar bone, feeling his hunger grow as he elected a low moan from the lips of the man under him. He moved down to capture one of the man's almost fully erect nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking while the Hero wriggled and moaned at the act. He moved on to the other one, making it ridged as well.

Sheik decided that he actually wanted to be tasting the hard thing that was poking him in the stomach. He licked a kissed his way down to the Hero's navel, smirking at the treasure trail that guided his way teasingly down to the Hylian's leggings; it was incredibly arousing in the Sheikah's eyes. He lowered the tight white pants slowly so as to torment the Hero below him and smirked even more when he was given an impatient growl.

He heard the Hylian gasp slightly when he was finally exposed, the Sheikah took a moment to ravenously stare at the Hero's manhood. It wasn't as thick as his own but it was a little bit longer and the head was weeping slightly, a bead of precum sitting at the tip. It twitched under his gaze and Sheik licked his lips before testing the Hero by running his tongue up the underside of his arousal. The man under him let out a loud groan and the Shadow Warrior's eyes moved away from the hardened object to meet with cerulean ones. Still keeping his gaze locked on the Hylian's, he enveloped the organ into his mouth as far as his throat would allow him.

He watched as the Hero's cheeks went an even brighter red colour and his eyes became hooded, lust and desire filling them to the breaking point. His lips were parted and a thin trail of saliva graced the side of his mouth, while his chest rose and fell rapidly with every strained breath he took. Sheik couldn't believe how incredibly attractive and alluring the Hero looked.

He supressed his own moan at his thoughts and lifted his head slightly before going down the Hero's arousal again, watching as the man below him threw his head back and let out another sexy groan of pleasure, "Ah! Sheik…" Sheik started up a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down over the organ, eyes never leaving the Legendary Warrior's. He reached one hand down between his own legs and started rubbing himself through his blue Sheikah suit. He closed his eyes in pleasure and quickened the pace on the Hero's member.

After a while of gasps and moans from the man under him, Sheik couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted to be in him right now.

Moving both hands to the waist of the Hero's pants, he pulled them down until they were at his knees. One hand moved down under his mouth to the Hylian's behind, rubbing it and squeezing lightly, enjoying the firmness of it. He brushed one finger lightly across his hole and smirked when the Hero gasped in surprise.

As a part of his training, Sheik had been required to read different personal journal and biographies of great Sheikah Warriors and learn from them. It was also greatly encouraged, and often customary, for a warrior to take a lover from within their class. If a person fought alongside their lover, it was a proven fact that they would fight harder to impress them as well as fight harder to protect them. As a result, many of the stories that Sheik read involved romantic encounters.

The Shadow Warrior would skip over the stories involving a male and a female, as well as those involving two females. They felt weird to him so, as a result, anytime he accidently came across one he had to supress a shudder before moving further on in the tale of the Sheikah he was reading about. The romances involving two females didn't bother him nearly as much as those involving a male and a female. It made sense to him that two women would be attracted to each other, but he couldn't understand the attraction someone would have for the opposite sex. It had never felt quite right to him.

The relationships involving two male warriors greatly intrigued Sheik however. He, himself, was only attracted to males so he would study the emotional and sexual relationships of male Sheikah in great detail, often getting aroused at what was described. He imagined himself in the stories, performing all the actions depicted in them to someone else, someone he loved.

And here he was now, doing them to the great Hero of Time, the man he loved. He knew what to do, thanks to the stories he read, and knew what he wanted to do thanks to the dreams he had since he met the Hero. He still couldn't believe that only a few minutes ago he had been certain that his love would never be returned and that he would have to keep this secret from the Hero for the rest of his life, lest he lose the friendship he had worked so hard to build.

He pressed teasingly on the Hero's soon-to-be entrance and received another groan from the Legendary Warrior. Feeling that the Hylian was getting closer to his climax because of the fact that his hips had started moving, thrusting themselves into Sheik's mouth, the Shadow Warrior released the Hero and lifted his head to smile down at him. He wiped his mouth with his hand and sat back slightly, reaching around towards the remaining pieces of his clothing to find something to use as lubrication for the upcoming event.

His mind was so feverish with desire that he could only concentrate on one thing at a time, which in this moment was to find a potion of some sort. This meant that he didn't notice the Hero's movements until it was too late.

"I think not, oh Great Sheikah" He was pushed over on to his back as the Hylian whispered huskily into his ear, sending a shiver of pleasure coursing down his spine. He stared up into his love's eyes in confusion until he felt a pressure on his wrists and finally took notice of the position he had been put in.

The Legendary Warrior had taken the opportunity that Sheik's lust-filled mind had presented to pull out a piece of strong rope from his discarded tunic. While the Sheikah was trying to figure out what was happening, the Hero had pinned his arms above his head for the third time that night but this time with the added twist of tying them to the fence with the rope.

The Shadow Warrior's eyes widened in shock, when had they moved so close to the guard rail at the edge of the cliff? They had been rolling around a lot so it would make sense that they ended up there but how could he not have noticed.

He knew why, he was looking at the source of his preoccupied state right now.

The Hero of Time smirked down at him as the implications of the current situation slowly seeped into Sheik's clouded mind. He glanced up to his hands. The Hylian's speed had increased immensely! In that short amount of time, he had managed to put both of Sheik's arms around one of the posts and tie the rope around his hands and the fence twice, making them securely locked both above and below the column, before knotting it safely out of the reach of the Shadow Warrior's swift fingers.

Sheik's crimson eyes quickly locked onto hooded sky-blue ones apprehensively. The Hero had moved over him when he had applied the rope so now he was settled between the Sheikah's legs, hands on either side of the head of the man below him. The Shadow Warrior squirmed under the Hylian's lusty gaze as it roamed all over his exposed chest. The gaze moved to the sign of arousal located in Sheik's pelvic area before glancing back up into crimson eyes. He leaned forward and Sheik's heart leapt in anticipation of the kiss. Instead he kept going until his lips were right by the Sheikah's pointed ear and he softly said in a voice coated with a burning hunger, "I'm going to make you moan and call my name so loud you will lose your voice for days".

Sheik couldn't suppress the throaty moan that left him at that statement, he never thought that the Hero could be so aggressive; he knew he had a dominate personality but this was far beyond what he had imagined.

The Shadow Warrior guiltily found himself enjoying it.

Sheik had been worried; he had wanted to be the one to take the Hero not the other way around. His dreams had consisted of him being in both positions but as this was completely his first time he had been expecting to be the one penetrating. He was worried about some of the details he had read about in the Sheikah stories about people who hadn't known how to properly prepare and thought it would be better if he was on top.

However, at the Hero's words all apprehensions had vanished instantly. It sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"L-Link…" his voice sounded hoarse and needy but slightly inquisitive.

"Mmm… I know how to make you feel good…" the Hero answered the unspoken question in Sheik's voice. "When I-I… discovered how I w-wanted you… I spoke to… the Princess… and asked her how to do… this…." his ragged breathing broke up his speech and his eyes looked to the side in embarrassment, which Sheik thought was very adorable. The Hylian glanced at the Shadow Warrior timidly, "I've never… done this before though…"

Sheik's slightly parted lips curved upwards in a smile, "nor have I… but I trust you" he was embarrassed to find that he was happy he was going to be the great Hero of Time's first. It seemed to make this moment all the more sweeter.

The Hylian shyly smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his lips, tongues locked in a fierce battle. When he raised his head again, the hunger and passion had completely returned to his cerulean eyes and the look made Sheik's skin tingle uncomfortably.

The Hylian leaned forward and encased one of the Sheikah's nipples in his warm mouth, causing the Shadow Warrior to screw his eyes shut and arch his head back, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"Mmm…" The Hero hummed against his skin, "I've dreamt of doing this with you… for so long…"

"Ah…" Sheik couldn't believe his ears, he had dreamt of him too? "Me too… I've… Mmmm… dreamt about you… ah… every night since meeting you…" he gasped out, skin on fire where the Hero's lips touched him.

"Good… I hoped you did… I've never wanted anything as badly as this… you are always there for me… I want to be the one who protects you and makes you feel good, Sheik" The Chosen Hero's lips moved all over the Sheikah's chest, even over the bandages, and migrated to his abdomen, concentrating on his belly button. A tongue shot into the hollow experimentally.

"Ugh! L-Link!" The feeling shot straight to his arousal, making him wish desperately that the Hero would move lower and relieve the tension there. He cursed his bound hands, they seemed to be making his body twice as hot because of the vulnerability he felt and from the fact that he knew he couldn't touch himself to help his situation. "Please… ugh…"

The Hylian seemed to be cruelly torturing him by ignoring his implied request and instead licked his navel again, "how did you know when I was in trouble?" He asked in that rough, sexy voice of his.

"Ah!... I followed you… I needed to make sure nothing… Mmm… Happened to you… You're too important…" his hazy mind made him confess.

The Hylian started pulling down Sheik's leggings, licking at the distinct muscle indents right above his leg joints on either side of his belly button. The Shadow Warrior strained against his bindings, wanting to touch himself so badly but they were holding true. The Hero stopped from exposing him completely and continued his cruel torture of the Sheikah's lower body. The blue leggings never felt as tight as they did in that moment to him.

"L-Link, ah!" he managed to strangle out, the small part of him that was still able to think clearly marveling at how easily the Hero seemed to be able to destroy his Sheikah pride.

The Legendary Warrior's hands roamed up and down Sheik's legs, seeming to enjoy getting as close to his problem as they could then retreating before they actually reached it. The hands seemed particularly fond of concentrating their efforts on his inner thighs much to the Sheikah's dismay. He could feel the Hero's breath on his lower body, making his stomach muscles flutter pleasurably and making even more heat rush to his groin.

"I'm important to the world… or to you?" Sheik's mind had to work extra hard to remember what the Hylian was talking about.

His cheeks went even redder as he confessed "I-I should be… saying 'to the world'… but I-I protected you… because I l-love you…"

He felt the Hero lift his head from his abdomen and opened his blood red eyes to meet his love's gaze. His sexy predatory gaze, "You… finally said it…" even the Legendary Warrior's smile filled Sheik with additional heat.

He was forced to shut his eyes tightly again and a loud groan left his lips as the Hero finally released him from the confines of his clothing, the cool night air making his entire body shudder. The long pause that followed made the Sheikah gazing down curiously at the Hylian to see what he was doing. The Legendary Hero was just staring down at him in awe and Sheik suddenly felt very self-conscious, why was he staring at him like that? "W-what's wrong?" He gasped out.

The Hero looked up and shook his head slowly, wonder still in his eyes, "I'm just taking in this moment… I finally get to see all of you" he gestured from Sheik's head to his exposed arousal, "you… you're stunning…"

The Shadow Warrior blushed as he was reminded once again of the cowl pulled down to his neck, revealing his face completely. He averted eye contact and instead racked his eyes over the man's body; from his flush cheeks, uneven breaths, exposed chest all the way down to his erect organ: reaching out, weeping and begging to be touched. The great Hero of Time was a sight of pure love and lust. The Legendary Warrior just leaned forward and captured his lips in another searing kiss. Sheik's hands were clenched into fists as the man above him starting working his hands towards and then on his sensitive problem. He moaned into his love's mouth.

They broke apart gasping for air and the Sheikah immediately starting panting and moaning as the Hero gripped his arousal, stroking it up and down in a steady rhythm, paying close attention to the tip, the most sensitive part. He jerked his hips in time with the hand to try to increase the friction.

The Hero of Time suddenly let go and Sheik opened his eyes in confusion only to be witness as the other man's head leaned forward, lips parted, and envelope his member in his warm, slick mouth. One of the Sheikah's eyes closed against the feeling and he watched as his arousal was worked by the other blonde man. He had to wonder if he had practiced it before because it was amazing. Although he had to admit that he didn't really have anything to compare it to. So he let his head go back to the soft grass under it and enjoyed the shockwaves coursing through him. His tip was licked then sucked before the entire thing was put back in again, almost deep-throating. He longed to run his hands through the soft blonde hair covering the face of his love and push it aside to watch himself being completely encased in that sexy mouth. However, he found his body was very much enjoying being restraint like it was and the embarrassment of the realization just made his skin that much hotter. He wasn't even sure if his heart was functioning properly anymore with how fast it was fluttering in his chest.

He hadn't notice the Hero reach for his discarded tunic again until the Hylian suddenly had a bottle of some sort of liquid in his hand. Realising him from his lips, the Legendary Warrior examined the bottle before looking quizzically at Sheik, "this is red chu jelly…" he said uncertainty, "would it work?"

The Sheikah blushed a little at the question, knowing what he was implying, "I-I think so" he breathed.

The Hero nodded and uncorked the top before sticking a finger in and getting a generous amount. He then proceeded to raise Sheik's knees off the ground to give himself better access before coating the Shadow Warrior with the thick red fluid. The Sheikah shut his eyes and shivered at the weird feeling of the cool substance against his hot skin.

The Hylian kissed along the inside of his thigh to comfort the Shadow Warrior as he slowly inserted his index finger inside him. Sheik groaned at the odd feeling, it was definitely easier with the liberal quantity of chu jelly but it was still uncomfortable. He resisted the urge to get rid of it and focused on staying relaxed. He concentrated on the feeling of the Hero's lips on his body instead and felt his muscle loosen as he did so. Soon the finger was all the way inside him and it started moving around in circles in the space. The Shadow Warrior's breathing hitched at the pleasurable feeling it caused as it explored.

Pulling the finger out a little, the Hero starting going to work on relaxing the tight ring of muscle at Sheik's entrance, wiggling around to coax it into submission. A second finger coated in the liquid was added soon after, stretching him even wider. Screwing up his eyes tighter he clenched his fists as the uncomfortable feeling started getting a little painful. The Hylian leaned forward and kissed the Sheikah's forehead comfortingly before engaging him in a breath-taking kiss. He spushed both fingers in slowly all the way, so that he didn't hurt the man under him, and started to twist them around exactly like before.

The Shadow Warrior moaned and arched slightly at the double attack inside him making his arousal twitch in pleasure. The pain was quite minimal at that point and the Hero pulled out almost completely again to start scissoring the muscle at the entrance, relaxing them further. Sheik lips tingled from the other man's mouth and his body burned pleasantly from the feelings he had just seconds before so he was able to deal with this fairly well.

The addition of the third finger however was quite a bit too much for him and he gasped out, lips parting from the Hero's. He groaned and the finger stopped its progress. He had read about how painful the first time for someone was so he was prepared for it, but it felt weird as well as painful. He could work through the pain easy; he had felt been in incredible pain before so this was absolutely nothing in comparison but the unusual feeling had him squirming under the other man. The Hylian's fingers went to work alternating between exploring inside Sheik and opening him up more as they moved in and out of him. After a moment of adjusting, the Sheikah's breathing starting getting louder and faster and he opened his eyes return the smoldering cerulean stare aimed at himself.

The Shadow Warrior groaned as the fingers were removed completely and he looked downward to see that the Hero's own member was slicked with the jelly and positioned at his entrance.

"Re… Ready?" The man above him breathed out.

He looked back up at him and smiled slightly before nodding. His eyes closed shut and a gasp escaped his lips as the hard organ was slowly forced into him. He grit his teeth against the feeling of the rather large foreign object invading him. The Hero's organ definitely felt bigger than what he had seen.

However, he suddenly heard a husky groan of pleasure and felt hands run through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man who was leaning completely over him, inhaling sharply at what he saw.

The Hero was clearly in a state of bliss; his head tilted back slightly, lips parted in a silent moan, eyes closed lightly and eyebrows furrowed together as a result of the pleasure. The Hylian's one hand was occupied with the strands of gold on the other man's head while his other arm had moved up to rest by the Sheikah's head, supporting his weight on his forearm. Sheik was surprised to see that this arm was shaking slightly and he stared in amazement up at the one he loved. This distraction was enough to allow himself to relax completely and enable the Hero to fully encase himself inside the Shadow Warrior.

Sheik closed his eyes again and tilted his head back, letting a slight cry leave his lips as the organ rubbed against his sensitive walls. His voice was matched by a loud moan from the man above him and they both opened their eyes to gaze at each other, mesmerized. The Hero leaned down to claim his lips again and they battled with tongues as the Hylian pulled almost completely out of Sheik only to slowly push back inside him. They groaned into each other's mouths as the Legendary Warrior established a steady rhythm with his hips, The Shadow Warrior straining against his bonds, wanting to touch himself so badly.

Waves upon waves of pleasure crashed over Sheik and collected in his groan as he was invaded over and over again. The Hero changed his position so he was sitting on his ankles with his knees under the Sheikah's, allowing him to get even deeper inside the Shadow Warrior. This change caused his member to run along the ventral side of Sheik's cavity, which was where a particularly sensitive part of him was. He knew, from the Sheikah tales, that there was a specific organ in his lower body that reacted well to stimulation but as the Hero's arousal slide by it with each thrust he couldn't believe how incredibly wonderful it felt. He would gasp and moan out loud each time and arch his back, wanting the Hylian to get even further inside him, "Ah! L-Link! Mmm… Ah!"

He watched as the sweat glisten on the Hero's body and face, shimmering in the moonlight and making him look like a god. He hungrily memorized the look of pure ecstasy on the face of the man above him and knew he could never desire anyone else's touch but his.

"Sheik… Mmm… Ngh!" the Hero gasped out, unable to do more than call his name at the moment.

"M-mmm… more… P-please, Link" The Sheikah had no time to feel embarrassed by his words for they were instantly obeyed and the pace was quickened, "Ah! L-Link…"

The Hylian leaned down and silenced him with a passionate kiss, thrusting rapidly into him and causing loud slapping noises from the contact of their hips as well as squelching noises from the penetration. These only added to the heat and pleasure inside of Sheik.

The Hero released him and sat straight up, stopping his hips for a moment to grip under the Shadow Warrior's knees and hoist them up onto his broad shoulders, his arms moving around Sheik's legs to grip his arousal in one hand and roam over his abdomen and chest with the other.

"Ah!" The Sheikah Warrior cried out loudly, finally being touched in the placed he had yearned to be.

The Hylian leaned down so his lips were by Sheik's ear, his breathes causing shudders to vibrate up the Sheikah's body. His knees were now up at his chin and the new position allowed the Hero to completely enter Sheik, adding to his pleasure. The Shadow Warrior wriggled, turned his head back and forth wantonly and arched his back against the feelings, eyes shut completely.

"Ah! Sheik… I-I… I-I'm so close… This feels… s-so good!" The Legendary Warrior whispered erotically into his ear, "S-Sheik… finish with me…"

"Link! U-ugh!" The Shadow Warrior groaned out loudly as the Hero pumped his member in time with the thrusts, focusing on his head and rubbing Sheik's precum all over his length, "I-I can't… Ugh!" his own hips seemed to be acting on their own as he started thrusting into his love's hand.

"What?... Can't what?" The Hylian licked along the shell of his ear all the way to its tip and back down to the lobe.

"Ah!" Sheik arched his back again, "I can't hold… back anymore… I'm going to…"

"Mmm! M-me… me too…" The Hero's thrusts became erratic and his hand was moving rapidly over his arousal, making the Sheikah moan so loud his throat felt raw.

Suddenly, a loud cry escaped the Hero's mouth and he slammed his hips into Sheik, gripping his shoulder with the hand not occupied further south. That's when the Shadow Warrior felt a warm fluid fill him in a series of multiple spurts, causing his body to tremble in pleasure. The Hylian continued to rock his hips into him, groaning throatily and riding out his climax, coating the inside of the Sheikah in the product of their actions while still rapidly pumping his member.

The heat that was gathering in Sheik's groan seemed to promptly coil tightly together and push against his sanity as a result of feeling the liquid inside him. With a cry, he threw his head back, arched his back, and the tight coil released itself. He felt waves of pleasure wash over him and white spots dance before his eyes as his member released its burden shot after shot over his stomach and the Hero's hand. He continued to cry out until he was finished unleashing his own fluids where he slumped back down in an exhausted heap, breathing heavily and feeling completely fulfilled. The perspiration rolled off of him onto the grass and he struggled to reorganize his thoughts after what he had just experienced.

The Hero continued to gently rock into him, less out of a need of the friction and more out of a need to physically show his love for the man below him. They both looked into each other's eyes, contentment and adoration clearly portrayed in them. They locked lips again in a gentle kiss. The Hylian broke the kiss and, without looking away from the Sheikah, brought his own hand up to his face to lick off the mess that was on it. Sheik flushed bright red and discovered that he found the gesture incredibly erotic.

After the great Hero of Time as done with his hand he smirked down at the Shadow Warrior, "That was… amazing".

The Sheikah blushed brighter but was happy to see that the Hylian's own cheeks were stained a slight pink, "Yes… It was…" he breathed, head still in the clouds.

The Legendary Warrior pulled out of the Shadow Warrior with an embarrassing slurping noise that made the man laying on the grass turn his eyes away, unable to meet the piercing cerulean gaze of the man above him. He closed his eyes and forced back a groan as he felt some of the fluid in him leak out, it was an oddly arousing feeling.

"I guess I better let you go… although you very much seemed to enjoying being restraint" The Hero commented with a mischievous smirk before he leaned over Sheik and untied the rope, returning it to his tunic.

The Shadow Warrior blushed even brighter but he couldn't deny the man's words. He had enjoyed being dominated in the way he was and being unable to find his own relief had added to the pleasure building inside him. He would never admit it thought, he had to keep some of his Sheikah pride… although it would seem like this man could get him to admit anything so that pact might very well become invalid the next encounter they had. Sheik's heart leapt at the prospect of another encounter like this, and many more after that one. They were both in love with each other and nothing could get in the way of that anymore, they were determined for that. He decided that next time he would be the one to take the Hero and make him beg like he had made the Sheikah do.

Sheik rubbed his slightly raw wrists, already sort of missing the ties that bound them much to his embarrassment. He sat up as the Hylian rolled off him to lay on his back in the soft grass. He glanced down at his love and smiled when he saw the remnants of the Hero's climax spilt over his groin, remembering his own less than clean state as well.

"We should probably clean up," he said, gesturing to the areas. The Legendary Warrior blushed when he realized what was meant and got a cloth and water from his pack, going to work cleaning them both.

Afterwards they didn't bother to get dressed, instead opting to lay back and stare at the setting moon, the Hero's head resting on the Sheikah's chest, one hand on his abdomen and one of Sheik's own hands exploring the honey-coloured hair of his Hylian. When the Hero's hand travelled over one of the bandages on the Shadow Warrior's chest, he remembered something he'd been meaning to ask, "Link?"

"Hmm?" The Hylian looked over at him.

"Why didn't my injuries hurt when I woke up? I thought since I couldn't feel them that this was all a dream…"

"Oh! When I brought you to the village, I was able to heal you. I ended up using the rest of my red potions but I knew it would be worth it, if it meant you'd be okay" The Hero looked away shyly as he said this, "The potion has a numbing effect as well, sort of like a pain killer, so you wouldn't have felt anything."

"Oh, right, red potion does do that" Sheik smiled at the endearing shyness, "and the bandages?"

"They were just encase the potion couldn't handle the extent of your injuries. If one reopened that would be terrible! They were a precaution."

The Sheikah smiled and hugged his Hero around the shoulders, squeezing him tightly, "thank you, Link… I owe you"

The Hylian frowned up at him, "It wasn't a matter of doing it as a favour… I love you, Sheik… I never want anything to happen to you and I always worry when you aren't around…" He looked away again, a soft red colour, "I'd do anything for you"

Sheik gazed at him lovingly, "I love you too, Link, and I will always be with you through these trials… once you defeat the Evil King… then we can be together completely…" he promised, surprised at his own words, and kissed the top of the blonde head at his chest.

"I will try my best for you Sheik" He looked into his eyes again and smiled softly, "I truly love you, Sheik of the Sheikah"

The Shadow Warrior met the Hero's lips with his own, "and I love you, my Hero of Time", however cliché it sounded, Sheik was happy that his dreams had finally came true.

END!

**YAY! Finished!... now go take a cold shower ;)**

**Me: Bet you didn't expect Sheik to get tied up like that, eh? 8D**

**M. Night Shyamalan: What a twist!**

**Me: *kills***

**World: O_o…**

**Me:… review? ^^**


End file.
